The Sorceress and the Praetor
by Spirit of Auron
Summary: Au/Ar story. The people of Bevelle loved their Praetor and everything he stood for, they had no idea of the events to come regarding the sorceress among them that remained unknown.


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own nor profess to own any part of Final Fantasy X-2 or any characters from it, I do however own any original characters presented in this work of fiction, though am willing to discuss use of them by other authors via personal message. Final Fantasy X-2 and it's characters belong to Square-Enix and it's subsidaries.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my latest story, I currently do not have a beta for this, though I have allowed a few close friends the chance to preview this. Updates will be rare as I write on this when I have time and inpiration, but I do have full plans of completing this story. For those who might have read my prior story, I do have plans of working on that more, but due to some computer issues, I have had to get a back up copy of the current chapters as the original computer I had the story on died. This story is completely Alternate Universe of everything except ages of each individual character, the only difference being 3 years added on to each in terms of current age, otherwise age differences are still the same. Please enjoy this prologue/first chapter, and if you want to leave a review, please do as I do like to hear what others might think needs improved or clarified. This story if it seems by title or otherwise is not based off any fairy tale to my knowledge. I have not based this off Beauty and the Beast if it seems like it by the title, and the title will more then likely be changed at a later date anyways, this is more just a temperary title till I have decided on a better one.  
**

_Once in the city of Bevelle, a sorceress lived that only knew how to be kind, no matter what the circumstances. Every day she would help the people of Bevelle behind the scenes without any of them knowing she was ever there, all they knew was that a mysterious force would at times appear to help them in great times of peril. For centuries the people of Bevelle didn't know that there was even a sorceress among them, they only knew that on one of the furthest reaches of the city sat an estate that no one went near, because they knew nothing of it, nor of the occupant inside. _

Twenty-three years' prior, One year before the birth of Yuna.

The house of one of the higher level monks of the Bevelle temple was all aflutter with the impending birth of the latest child of the household, The eldest son of the monk was already excited as everything while all the adults around him scurried around busily preparing for the birth soon to come. His name was Bernard Marchello Arnasan Jr. He had just recently turned seven years old and for him this was the second birth he would bear witness to in his family. His younger brother was named Bastian Bartholomew Arnasan, whom was four years old. The two boys were uncertain what their newest sibling would be, but each hoped that the fuss would end soon, and they would soon get to meet their younger sibling. For many people the two boys seemed like twins except for their size and if the person knew them well enough, the age difference. Both had the tan skin of their mother, and the dark black hair of their father. The two of them only had one difference regarding their physical features. Bernard had an eye coloring of blue, which was reminisant of their father, while Bastian had his mothers brown eyes. For many of the servants, it was expected that the 3rd child would probably take on a similar appearance. While the two boys nervously stood near the door that lead to the birthing room of the home, their father paced the hallway near them, anxious and worried. He was a very tall man with even darker skin then his wife, having more of a chocolate colored skin. His black hair short and refined. His blue eyes sparkled like the ocean when he was happy, and could be dark and stormy when angry. His wife, was slightly shorter then him, with tan skin, and hair as white as snow, a rarity that happened very few times in her family. She also had brown eyes that were very hard to read by those who did not know her well.

A sudden cry was heard from the birthing room, and Bernard Sr. looked to the room, a mixture of fear and surprise upon his face. He scooted the two younger boys aside, and entered the room, though unbidden by the aiding midwife. What he saw after he entered was a sight that gave him relief and pride. His wife, exhausted but quite fine, had given birth to his third son. A son that he could tell would become a fine young man in the later years. Even though the child had cried out once after birth, he now slept in his mothers arms, neither afraid, nor upset. It was as though the child had only yelled out to simply announce his own birth and then no longer felt the need to make any noise. Bernard Sr. looked to his wife proudly and motioned to be allowed to hold his newly born son. His wife, having gone through the same thing twice already allowed him the right, and soon the small infant was whisked out of the room and into the parlor where many nobles and other priests of the temple waited to hear the news on the latest child born into the household.

Bernard Sr. gazed to those gathered and slowly placed the infant in a small basinet placed in the front of the room close to where he stood. He motioned to a few select in the front to approach, and made his announcement. "I would like to introduce you all to my 3rd son. His name is Baralai Joseph."


End file.
